It Never Lasts
by Daniel McCarthy Cullen
Summary: When Yugi was raped by a man named Bakura , what part will Yami play in this ? and what is up with Joey ? Filled With Smut , and ALOT of angst , what's gonna happen here ? WARNING : Flashback , with rape scenes Yugi/Yami , Yugi/Joey , Yami/Tristen .
1. Hearing Damage

It Never Lasts

**AN: Here is another heart filled story made by me! Lol.. But fans of Love Is Undefined, I will be updating very soon look out for that, and the Yugi lovers, you will love this one! Enjpy the story!**

Chapter One: Hearing Damage

"Seriously Joey! Pick that up! I was already frustrated. Joey spilled soda all over my floor, then he spilled noodels all on my bed. I huffed downstairs, and was angry. My 17 birthday was coming up, and I knew my parents couldn't get my alot of things. We weren't poor, but we weren't the most average people. It was my Junior year in school. I went to a school that was year round except for the very short Winter Break. I heard Joey stomping down the stairs with that same annoying look on his face thinking that he was better than everybody. "Joey, just go home! Youe giving me a fucking headache, and I just want some peace and quiet, something I know I can't get while you are here! His face turned angry. "FINE! What the hell is going on with you anyway!" I heard him walk to the door, and slammed it. That was something I would have to deal with sooner or later. I had to keep this friendship going because without him, I wouldn't have any friends.. But he was so ignorent and brash that nobody wanted to be his friend. And then... The rape... It happened six months ago, and nobody knew except me and of course that witness who I haven't seen since then...

**Flashback: Six Months ago- December 6**

**I had detention after school. It was almost 7 o'clock. December was a cold month, and I had on a very expensive jacket that costed so much, that my parents barely ate.. I didn't live very far from the school, and I was almost home when I heard a small rustle.. I was already scared to walk home. I started to walk alot faster, and just when I was about to turn the corner, somebody grabbed my arm, and pulled me down behind A bush. I tried to fight back but the person was clearly stronger than me, and put there arms around my neck. I could feel the world and my breathing seem to come to an end...**

**Later...**

**I awoken with a tiny pain in my lower backside... I already knew what happened, and I sobbed dearly... I don't what I was going to do.. Then I saw someone in the corner of the  
room.. Who was it? He looked alot like him. Before I could even think, he ran over to the bed, and I cowered over towards the end of the bed. I was scared.. It could have been him who raped me.. "Yugi." He spoke my name so clearly and so sincere that it rung out like music to me. "Yugi... You have to get out of here.. I'm going to help you." He grabbed my clothes off the floor and threw them at me. "Hurry up, we don't have alot of time, and he should be back here soon, and I don't want to see that tragedy again." I quickly got up, and blushed when he looked directly at the lower part of my body. He smiled. "Nice." I hurried and put the clothes back on me... I grabbed my shoes and followed him to the door.. I still haven't found the strength to find my voice.. But when I did, it was weak and fragile. "Are you going to run with me? And what's your name? He smiled at the qiuck urge in my voice.. "Yes, I am running with you, and my name is Yami." Then he dashed off. I wasn't about to get left behind. I started running to notice that he was alot faster than me, and I was one of the fastest runners in school. I was a couple of inches behind him, as we went through parts of streets, and then we were at my corner. He spoke again, and this time I noticed his elegance. He had a slim body, but it was very toned. "Look, hurry back I don't have alot of time to get back so go." Then I heard his phone vibrate in his pocket... I already knew who it was.. "Go!" I had to ask him one final question.. "Will I ever see you again?" He nodded.. And I wanted to give him something.. I stood on my tippy-toes. "Thanks for saving me." And I kissed him lightly on the neck.. "Thank you so much.." I hugged him and ran down the street, not bothering to never look back.**


	2. Half Of My Heart

Chapter 2: Half Of My Heart

**AN: Of course I would be updating, sorry for the long delay! Ummm... I just figured out how to work the chapter thing, sooo that is good for my fans! This chapter will have Yami in it, and Of course confessions, and fighting based on a another new character! But for me to even complete this story, I think im going to need 5 reviews. Not to much to ask..**

I laid on my bed, thinking. I was so upset... I missed Yami, the person who saved my life... Why couldn't I just let him go? He told me I would see him one day, and its been almost 7 months.. I almost thought about tracking him down, but what was the point of that? I sighed and got up, glad I woke up early and already had on my uniform. I grabbed my backpack, and stomped on the stairs. I went through the Living room because I really did not want to face my Mom and Dad. I made a dear mistake as she was sitting on the couch, with her back turned to me. "Good Morning, Yugi." I seriously thought I was slick, but she busted me. "Hey Mom." I could see she wasn't in a very good mood, and I knew to keep all rude comments and attitude to myself. "So... Your English teacher called me today." I grimaced under my breath. Mrs. Yamamoto. She was a freakin bitch and I hated her. "She said you were flunking English, and If you didn't get your grade up, you'll be taking English 3 again." I tried to say something, but it was cut short. "Yugi.. I already told you that you have the potenial to pass this class with flying colors." Yes she was right. In middle school, I was the English and reading leader of my school. Even in Freshman year, they wanted me to talke AP honors classes. "Mom, I have alot of things on my mind, and school is really not helping." She turned around with tears in her eyes. "I don't believe that! You are 17 years old. You should be living the life. Except you and Joey got into a argument, and I can clearly see that you started it." I was getting angry qiuckly. I could feel the ugre to curse her out coming out my throat, but I pushed it back down. "So.. As I heard Joey has a A in English. And he is going to tutor you. Everyday for the next 3 weeks. And if you blow him off, you will never see the sun again... Oh! And If you really don't get it together your birthday will be nothing! You are lucky that your father isn't here. now get to school before that bell rings." I walked silently out the door, closing it softly behind him. She... She didn't know about anything I've been through. Rape does something to you. I quickly began to walk down the street. The bell was about to ring in 7 minutes, and another tardy, I get 3 days of OOS. I made it there just in time, already missing breakfast. My first class was the horrible English 3. I walked to her room, and sat down in the very back because we did not get along. When the whole class was present, Mrs. Yamamoto walked in. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail. "Now students quiet down. We have two new students today. The first one is Tristian Anzu. Please stand up Mr. Anzu." When he stood up, a huge group of girls giggled and smiled. It was going to be a problem for him here. "And we have Yami Atem. Stand please." I had to grip the desk from falling over... **Yami... is.. here...?** I saw him stand in the very front of the class, and the girls shrieked loudly I heard one say. "He is soooooo cute! What's a boy like him doing at our school?" When he made eye contact with me, he swayed slightly..And a huge smiled ran across his face, and his perfect teeth was showing. What I remembered about him was a completely horrible. From sseven months ago, he got more toned, and slightly taller. His face chivled up, and he looked like a model. I was just thinking about the things I would do to that boy. "Please ladies calm down. Now we are about to have a project on medival readings. I need everybody to find a partner, and every quickly please." Most of the girls ran towards Yami, or Tristian, but they both pushed them away. They both made it to me at the same time, and saked me to be there partner. Of course I did not know Tristian, but Yami... The person I have been dreaming about for 7 months was finally back. "Yami.. I'll work with you." Yami smiled, but Tristians face turned into a complete face of disgust. "How do you know that bastard?" Yami frowned, but didn't say anything, and then I realized he has talking to me. "Oh. I met him 7 months ago. He helped me with something." Tristian frowned and shook his head. "Why does every boy I seem to try to fuck, you take them away? This time Yami stepped up. "Excuse me Yugi.." Yami punched Tristian, and he fell over. I could see his busted lip, and the slight frown on his face. "Bitch." Tristian tried to swing but missed and hit me, and everything blanked out..


	3. Whataya Want From Me

It Never Lasts

Chapter Three: Whataya Want From Me

**I am back! With more loving, and action than before! I finally can say that I can update once a week, and if not that, twice a week! Isn't that amazing! Anyway this chapter will have the office encounter, and who will Yugi pick for his eternal love? Read this chapter and find out! I also DO NOT make any money from this story, or it's characters. **

I sighed and sat down outside the office and waited for Mrs. Smitherson to come out. She was orignally from America, but she moved to Domino City, because her husband owned a huge corporation here. She opened the door, and waved us in. Her office was actually nicely decorated, it has bright obsane colors. It actually calmed me down a bit. I sat in the chair farthest away from the door, and Yami sat next to me. He was absoultly amazing. I really liked him soooooooooooooooo much, that I couldn't stop thinking about him. Tristian held a ice pack to his busted lip, and I smirked. How dare he touch me. But Yami took care of all that. "So Tristian, Yami. This is your first day here. Why are you in the office for?" Yami spoke first, his unique voice rung out to me. "First Tristian called me some very ignorent words. And I punched him. When he tried to hit me, he punched Yugi instead." She turned to me. "Is that what happened Mr. Moto?" I nodded. "Well. For your misorderly conduct, Yami, Tristian, and Yugi... I order 3 days of ISS. And Tristian, next time have better aim." I snikered. "Now please act like respectable gentleman." I got up, and walked out the classroom. I turned around, and Yami was loking down at me. "Yugi... I am so sorry... Anyway I want you to go to the movies with me... If you don't mind." I was so shocked, That I dropped my books. "Yes, of course I will!**" **He smiled at me, and turned around and walked down the hallway. Tristian followed colse behind, not even trying to even glance my way. Well Yami helped me through this funky mess. And what will Tristian do to me. He probably scared him away. But what about the days when Yami isn't here? How am I going to defend myself? I realized I stopped in the middle of the hallway, and Yami was standing in front of me. "Yugi, whats wrong?" I didn't move. I was scared. I've been through so much. But I wasn't about to tell him that. I smiled slightly. "Nothing. Lets go back to class." Yami looked for a second and then nodded and walked closely besides me. I did not know that Tristian was going to get me back, but steal me from Yami, and more.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I swear that the next chapter will be way longer. I'm sad at my fans... You won't review! Tell me what you think!**


	4. Love Like Woe

It Never Lasts

**Chapter Four: Love Like Woe  
**

**AN: Hey! I'm back! With more of action and writing! I really don't know when to update! My computer broke so who knows. I really enjoyed this chapter.. It might seem boring now but it will get better. And thank you for all the people who added my story to your favorite lists... I LOVE YOU!  
**

Monday came back around so fast, that I overslept, and almost missed the first bell. But that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was thinking about the times that I wouldn't be able to protect myself when other bullies was around. Yami, and Tristian we're suspended, and I was heading my way to ISS. I remembered exactly what happened... But who would want to elaborate on that? I turned around to see my best friend Joey come around the corner. "Hey Yugi, do you feel better? I hope that punch didn't cause that much damage." I frowned. "Very Funny Joey." I turned away from him cause I didn't want to see him. "Yugi... I was just playing! Stop being so serious!" I turned around and this time I was really angry. "How am I not supposed to be mad? I got punched in the face, the boy who saved my life is back, and really I don't need any advice or anything from you so **back the hell up!"** Joey stepped back. "Yugi.. I don't know what is wrong with you, but until you get it together, I don't think I can come near you." He was calling me crazy! "Joey? Are you calling me crazy? I'm your best friend, and your calling me crazy? That doesn't even make since and that was lower than low. Calling me crazy. Do you know how much that hurt." I was on the verge of tears. My life was falling apart, and there was no way that I would be able to hold myself from drowning in this deep abyss I was crawling myself into. "Yugi.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way." I sighed and ran up to him scared. "Joey I need your help, and I really don't think I can hold it together." Joey frowned at me, and looked closely.. "Yugi, you musta forgot that I'm your best friend, and I'll do anything to help you.. Anything, and what did you mean "the person who saved my life?" I froze and tried to come up with a lie super quick cause Joey never lets anything go. "Ummm... Nothing. Well I have to go to ISS so I'll meet you at four okay? I wanna walk." Joey nodded "Whatever you say Yugi.." I smiled and ran off to ISS. When I opened the door, I was the first one there. "Ahh. Yugi. Have a seat wherever." I walked around and noticed that this room was so bland. All white walls, and no posters and stuff it was just.. like solitary shit. I sat down and laid my head down.. This will be the longest day of my life.

I woke up a couple hours later, and the class was filled with students I never even seen before. Seniors huge like 4 of them! I stayed in the corner. I was not about to get beat up by those giants! My phone vibrated in my pocket and I was so excited to see who it was, and I flipped it open. A message from an unknown number.

**Dear Yugi, if you are reading this, then I guess you got my text message. I just wanna let you know that no matter what happens or what people say. Believe in yourself. That's the only way to go. -Yami.**

It was brief but so sweet. Me knew that I had low self esteem problems, and I always was worrying about what I thought people would think of me. Yami was beginning to become something more in my life. I believe that before I get there I must face the hardest thing in the world... **Coming out to my parents.**

**That was kinda good right? Please comment! Flames are welcome! That helps me change and understand my mistakes! Just don't be to mean. And whats up with Joey? Did anybody notice the "I'll do anything for you"? I just gave you guys a HUGE hint. And im still babbling on. Well... depending on how I feel... I might post another chapter.. But comment first! I'll give you a Yami sundae with chocolate fudge on top! Oh, and it would be nice to have a beta, so if anybody is interested, please email me! . Thanks!  
**


End file.
